Golden Cap
*'''The Golden Cap of Oz: 1-2-3'*'' The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) The Golden Cap is a magical item that is introduced in L. Frank Baum's first Oz book titled The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, published in 1900. The cap itself is magically and enchanted with an authentic special charm that allows who ever wears it on their head to call upon the Ozian creatures called Winged Monkeys, (aka Flying Monkeys) three times and three times only. Much like rubbing a magic lamp to get three wishes from a Genie. Baums' Description The Golden Cap is a strange and unique-looking hat made of soft yellow velvet and fine golden silk, with a beautiful brim of solid gold that circled around the entire cap to make it sturdy and wearable. On this brim was a circle of sparkling diamonds and red rubies. The enchantment held within it is a special charm that is only invoked by the following incantation, which is written inside the cap that one must shout out loud for it to properly work. The Charm Of The Golden Cap: While saying the magic spell of the cap one must also follow the movements the words require which are the following: *First, stand upon the left foot and say: "EP-PE, PEP-PE, KAK-KE " *Then, stand upon the right foot and say: "HIL-LO, HOL-LO, HEL-LO ''" *Finally, stand on both feet and shout: "''ZIZ-ZY, ZUZ-ZY, ZIK!!! " After doing this correctly, the Winged Monkeys in Oz appear before you and at your service. They must obey you no matter how good or bad the desired deed you want done by them may be. Oz History: Princess Gayelette & The Golden Cap... Many centuries ago in the magical Land of Oz, the Golden Cap was first intended to be a valuable wedding present from a beautiful and fair princess of Oz named Gayelette who ruled over the Northern Gillikin Country. This gift was to be for her dearly beloved Quelala, and was said to have cost half her royal Kingdom to create. One fateful day, the group of Winged Monkeys who were mischievous trouble makers, loving to play and horse around, played a trick on Quelala only all in innocent fun by dropping him in a river and getting him soaking wet on Princess Gayelette's wedding day. Now Gayelette wasn't just any average pretty princess, she also was also a great Sorceress who was talented in practicing the magic arts of Witchcraft. When she found out what the Monkeys did to her soon to be husband on her big day, she became infuriated and punished them by making them eternal slaves to the Golden Cap that was meant to be a gift for Quelala who happened to be the first owner of the Golden Cap. He then commanded the Winged Monkeys to stay away from Gayelette and the royal kingdom they lived in so they would not upset Gayelette ever again. The Monkeys were all banished from the place Gayelette ruled over and were never allowed to come back. Many centuries later, the Golden Cap unfortunately fell into the hands of the Wicked Witch of the West, who used it first to conquer the western quadrant known as the Winkie Country of Oz and enslaved the native Ozians called Winkies to work for her night and day. Then she used it a second time to fight off the Wizard who arrived in Oz via hot air-balloon and tried to conquer her and steal her land. And finally the last time she used it, she ordered the Winged Monkeys to capture Dorothy Gale, her dog Toto, and the Cowardly Lion. And then had the Winged Monkeys destroy their companions Scarecrow and Tin Woodman for trespassing in her land without permission. After the Witch was defeated and melted by Dorothy, the girl took the cap and used it to travel back to the Emerald City and to Oz's southern quadrant known as the Quadling Country. Then Glinda the Good Witch who ruled over the native Quadlings, gladly took the cap and returned Dorothy's companions to their homes after Dorothy used the Silver Shoes she was wearing to return her and Toto to Kansas. Then she gave the Golden Cap back to the Winged Monkeys, breaking the curse and finally freeing them forever. After that the Winged Monkeys disappeared to live a new peaceful life somewhere in Oz. (The Wonderful Wizard of Oz) In Films ''The Golden Cap made a small cameo appearance in the 1939 film in a few of Margaret Hamilton's scenes in her castle. It was seen in the hands of a Flying Monkey, who gave it to the Wicked Witch of the West, though she did not speak the cap's incantation. Category:Magical Items